Cargo box inners or cargo boxes typically define an open-topped bed for use in hauling cargo of different dimensions behind the passenger cabin of a truck. Cargo boxes have thus also become known as pickup boxes, truck boxes, pickup truck boxes, and truck bed boxes.
A challenge to the maximum use of the cargo box is the tendency of stored cargo to shift during transportation. In response to this operators often use rope and tie-downs to prevent the movement of the cargo. The tie-downs are traditionally anchored at various places inside of the cargo box.
Often an after-market component, known tie-downs suffer from a number of difficulties. One such difficulty is the attachment of the tie-down to the pickup box. Since the tie-down only functions correctly if rigidly attached, they are often attached by welding, a method that is inconvenient for most installers. Another difficulty is the inflexibility of the tie-downs once attached. Not all cargo requires the same tie-down location and, as a result, operators are often frustrated by the fixed arrangement of known tie-downs.
In an effort to overcome the challenges of known tie-down arrangements rail systems have been attached to the inner walls of cargo boxes. An attachment cleat is fitted to the rail which can be positioned and re-positioned at different points on the rail. While overcoming the problems associated with fixed-position tie-down arrangements the known rail systems use a rail and mechanical fasteners for mechanically attaching the rail to the wall of the pickup box. These systems use multiple spacers for attachment to the rail back and a like multiple number of reinforcing plates to which the spacers are anchored. Nuts are used behind the reinforcing plates to which bolt fasteners are attached. Because of the great number of parts used and because of the limited operating space (usually less than 50 mm) and the lack of visibility created thereby, this arrangement also requires the removal of entire panels for installation, creating challenges for the installer.
To avoid the step of panel removal some of the rail systems provide rails that can be welded to the inner wall of the cargo box. While providing an alternative to the mechanical fastening system, its plurality of spacers and reinforcing plates, and the step of removing a panel for attachment access, welding requires the installer to have specialized equipment which is not always available.
It would therefore be desirable to provide a cargo box tie-down system that provides a rail for selectively positionable cleats that can be easily attached to the wall of the cargo box without the need for extensive panel removal while avoiding the requirement for welding.